Dream a little love
by Emiko Merodi
Summary: I did another chapter! Thank you who said go on! It's been 5 years. Was it a dream? Chihiro believes so but that dream will never leave her mind and neither will Haku. But when a force draws her back what will she find? Songficcyishness! R
1. Love,real or not?

Disclaimer: I don' own Spirited away *sobs* The wonderful Studio Ghibli, Miyazaki, and Disney do. *bows* And the song 'Gatta get thru this' is by Daniel Beddingfield. Enjoy!

A tall, slender girl closed her auburn eyes, equally brown locks pulled into a bun with an eye-catching hair tie. It was of sparkling lilac color. She opened her eyes and glanced around owlishly at the empty rows of seats in front of her. It was like a sea of reddish burgundy that rolled along the theater. She looked heavenward and saw the glorious painting of scenes from anything. In the center there was a young woman nestled into the arms of a younger man. They truly looked content and she heaved a sigh. Her shoulder sagged with longing to be the girl in the arms of a boy she had never forgotten of. "So what if it was a dream?" She had told herself over and over. "'Nothing that happens is ever forgotten, even if we don't remember it.'" The lovely old witch Zeniba had told her. 

She closed her eyes again and contemplated on how long it had been...5 years...she was now 15 sense her 'dream'. Her clumsiness was barely an annoyance to her anymore. She was wearing a long blue sweater resembled a robe and even tied in front like one. A soft sweater-like-tank top the same color and design lay under it, over her pale skin. She wore bellbottoms and she felt a smile tug at her lips. Such childish dream she chased. But she was still stubbornly determined. That irritating stubbornness brought her seer willpower to help her mother and father. She didn't cower and run away into the sea and drown herself. She stayed and fought to get them back. But not alone.

"Haku..." She murmured softly, anymore inaudibly soft and she probably wouldn't have heard it herself. 

She shivered despite her clothing, winter upon her small shabby town. At school she made many quick friends, but she never told them her 'dream'. It was her own little paradise that she could go to. She really wondered how she knew that there was a bathhouse...Her parents said they looked over there and she was no where to be found. Then why did she know it was there?...It was a dream. A fun filled adventure. With that handsome mysterious boy who had saved her. Haku...Ohaku river...was her falling into the river a dream? She had ended up on the bank, safely. Maybe the river set her there. Zeniba was just a dream. But she still remembered what she said.

"Chihiro! Get your singing butt down here!" Another girl her age that had brown, curly hair and blue eyes yelled. She waved to her excitedly and with an enthusiastic jump she ran over to her and hopped onto the stage her friend was on. "Hey, you ready for tonight girl?"

Chihiro blinked a few times then a grin spread across her face. "Yeah! I'm ganna knock 'em dead Yumi!"

Chihiro had entered a talent contest that their theater held. Extra credit from her literature teacher. 'Good enough for me' she thought. The quint auditorium was the only real means of entertainment. Movie theaters and malls were out in the city area.

With a slight rocking of her feet she began to sing, "I gotta get thru this

I gotta get thru this

I gotta make, gotta make it, gotta make it thru

Said I'm gonna get thru this

I'm gonna get thru this

I gotta take, gotta take my mind offa you

She was now proudly singing melodiously with a bead of sweat trickling down her face. A microphone sat in front of her and a jostle of townspeople sat listening.

Give me just a second and I'll be all right

Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart

Give me till tomorrow and I'll be okay

Just another day and then I'll hold you tight

Eyes shut, she pursed her lips and took a breath then started again while the music played. The base and beat of the song made her sway and swing slightly.

When your love is pouring like the rain

I close my eyes and it's gone again

When will I get a chance to say I love you?

I pretend that you're already mine

Now my heart ain't breaking every time

I look into your eyes

Her still childish yet beautiful voice resounded throughout the building and she sheepishly smiled. Her friends were in the back dancing as she sang, mouthing the words with her.

If only I could get thru this

If only I could get thru this

If only I could get thru this

God, God

Gotta help me get thru this

I gotta get thru this

I gotta get thru this

I gotta make, gotta make it, gotta make it thru

Said I'm gonna get thru this

I'm gonna get thru this

I gotta take, gotta take my mind offa you

Give me just a second and I'll be all right

Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart

Give me till tomorrow and I'll be okay

Just another day and then I'll hold you tight

When your love is pouring like the rain

I close my eyes and it's gone again

When will I get a chance to say I love you?

I pretend that you're already mine

Now my heart ain't breaking every time

I look into your eyes 

She saw his eyes peering at her amongst the crowed of people. She looked onward without averting her gaze.

If only I could get through this

If only I could get through this

If only I could get thru this

(I just gotta get thru this)

She whispered and echoed through the microphone, breathing heavily into it.

God, God

gotta help me get thru this

(I just gotta get thru this)

If only I could get thru this

If only I could get thru this

If only I could get thru this

(I just gotta get through this) 

God, God

gotta help me get thru this

(I just gotta get thought this)She whispered and echoed through the microphone, breathing heavily into it.

I gotta get thru this

I gotta get thru this

I gotta make, gotta make it, gotta make it thru

Said I'm gonna get thru this

I'm gonna get thru this

I gotta take, gotta take my mind offa you

I gotta take, gotta take my mind offa you..." She trailed off, bowing her head as her singing started to fade. She bowed respectively and furtively looked up.

The audience clapped, cheered and hollered at her. She blushed prettily and smiled at her beaming parents. The stage dimmed and she began to walk off. She stepped onto the stairs one by one as it went pitch black. She tripped slightly, her shoes catching a loose step. She caught herself and walked on, trembling slightly. How could she be afraid of such little things like that? Or singing? She had gotten her parents back and found love. That used to be impossible when she was that goofy ten-year-old. Those tealeaf-green orbs stared at her lovingly. 'Shows what dreams may do' she thought halfheartedly. She wished deeply that it wasn't a dream.

"Girl!"

She laughed lightly and pivoted around. 

Her two friends, the other Meila, embraced her and they stepped out of the theater into the cold night. 

It nipped at there skin and they all shivered. Chihiro rubbed her arms and breathed out a puff of distilled air. The dark, navy-blue sky almost reminded her of his hair. Shaking her she laughed again under her breath. The wind howled at them and wisped her ponytail back. She could almost feel fingers combing through her tresses. 

"I miss you. I wish you really were out there...", she whispered, leaning her head on her shoulder. "So you could keep your promise and come find me."

"Chihiro?" Meila asked and put a hand on her shoulder.

Chihiro blushed and turned around, waving her hands in front of her in defense. "Ohoho, I didn't mean that! I was...thinking of my own song that I could sing next year!" She fibbed and bit her lip. 

"Ok..."her friend shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I'm ganna go get my freezing ass INSIDE!" She emphasized and playfully patted her but. "It's to valuable to freeze."

Her and Yumi cracked up and Yumi snorted, "Haha--ha...oh god...well I'm going in with miss perfect-ass here, all right?"

Chihiro nodded slightly and they ran back inside. She stared up at the sky and yearned to touch the stars. They seemed so close, like small diamonds. Yet, when she reached out for them they moved away. Frowning, she felt something cold fall onto her cheek. A blizzard of small, white flowers fluttered around her. They danced their own rhythmic dance along the wind. "Snow! " She exclaimed like a 2-year-old and spun around in a circle. She jutted out her tongue and caught some. They melted and she giggled playfully. 

_"I promise..."_

Her eyes went wide and she looked around apprehensively. That sure was not the wind...

_"Sen... No, Chihiro..."_

"Meep!" She was truly freaked out by the familiar voice that seemed so close. She ran through the flurry of white, not knowing where she was going. With a yelp of surprise she slipped and the ground disappeared underneath her. Tumbling she went, down the icy cold hill. She dug her nails into the earth and she just slipped out and plummeted faster. Her adrenaline pounded through her ears and she covered her face from the debris hurling at her from the ground. Her hair was now a dirty brown as she fell faster.

Shouting in fear, her whole body was thrown foreword as she went somersaulting down. 'I know I'm slightly clumsy, but my god!' With a thud she landed headfirst on the sooty ground. Her but was upright in the air and she twitched slightly. A thin layer of snowflakes powered the ground. Sitting up, she rubbed her throbbing head. Blurry vision clouding her eyes, she peered up and looked around her. A weird, stout.... thing stood in front of her. It was a grayish, covered with white powder. She squinted to see straight and she gasped slightly. Her voice caught in her throat and she stared straight ahead.

A tall red building lay in front of her, cheap paint worn away and chipping off. The same building that started her dream. She stood up shakily and brushed off her disarrayed sweater-robe and started to walk in. She curiously stared ahead into the dark abyss. 'Whoa, why am I going in here?' she asked herself as her feet carried her in as if with a mind of their own. The walls were damp, darkness foreboding.

Her heart beat through her chest as she made it to the clearing of the field. The sky was dim and she saw that the river was still empty. The rocks were lightly dappled with snow and she wondered if, in her dream, what they did in the winter and Christmas. Trekking forward she rubbed her arms again, trying to heat her body.

_"I'm so sorry..."_

"Meep!" She squeaked again at the wind whipping at her, pushing her forward. Her long hair grazed her pink, frostbitten cheeks. Haphazardly skipping across the stones, she hopped onto the other side and stopped. She sniffed and gasped. The sent of a chicken roast and many winter seasonal goodies wafted past her nose. That settled her suspicions. The cold did not stop the spirits. The young girl started of on a brisk jog down the abandoned streets. Lights popped on and filtered down onto the streets. Green and red streamers appeared and weaved through each other. Brilliant Christmas lights flashed before her and she ran faster toward her destination. She would take a chance...did she still smell human? Did he still work their or did he clear himself, name his own again? So many questions buzzed through her head she finally came to the bridge. 

Behind her spirits floated toward the bathhouse. It had been so long since she saw the Arubaya looming over her welcomingly. 'No way...NO WAY! This is all way to real...I'm not dreaming...maybe I bumped my head when I fell! Maybe I am dreaming!' she tired to think up coherent thoughts but then she saw a radish spirit slowly trudge onto the bridge. 

Her eyes went lifeless in fear as she saw the frogs jump out and happily beckon them in with open arms. They smiled gleefully. 

Gulping as they passed her without any acknowledgment she wearily stepped on the wood boards and expected the worst. She lifted her chin and shut her brown irises tightly.

  


(MWHAHAH!!!!! OMG I FINALLY SAW THE MOVIE!!! IT WAS SO GOOD! *hugs self* Chihro and Haku are sooo good for each other....R&R and Ja minna-san!)


	2. Two souls reunite

**Heheh I got another chapter up! YESH CHIHIRO/HAKU 4 EVA! MWHAHAHA! **

Disclaimer: I don' own Spirited away *sobs* The wonderful Studio Ghibli, Miyazaki, and Disney do. *bows* And the song 'Gatta get thru this' is by Daniel Beddingfield. Enjoy!

"Sen! Holy crap Sen is that you!?" A tall slender woman with tan skin screamed in elation and shock. Her hands trembled and she dropped the rice dinner in her hands. It clattered to the ground.

Chihiro looked down and let out a small squeal of joy as she forgot all threatening obstacles. Her legs carried her across the bridge without hesitation, mind reeling with happiness and questions.

Forgotten dinner lying on the ground, Chihiro's almost adoptive older sister Rin wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and laughed. They pulled apart and she saw the tears glaze over her small 'sister's' beautiful, almost ebony eyes as she felt her head spin. "Sen-chan you're back! How are you? Why are you ba--" The hyper girl was stopped abruptly by a finger.

Chihiro lowered her saddened face and whispered, "I thought this was all a dream. I thought...Haku was a dream 'cause he never came to me." She gradually looked up again, somber face on the verge of tears. "What happened to him Rin?" She removed her finger and used it to wipe away a threatening crystalline droplet. 

Rin felt a twinge of pain pinch her soul. But then she thought, 'Oh, tell her...it's not that bad...' "Yubaba's making him work off his contract. He still comes here every night at the bridge though..."

Chihiro finally broke down and cried silently, shoulders shaking. Slowly, she lowered her self on the ground and doubled over, hair splayed out over her shoulders. Were they tears of happiness that he's ok and still here or of sadness...'cause who knows how long he has to work. 'Haku...young spirit. My young spirit. I'll wait! It's ok; I don't wanna push you. I can't believe you'd do it for a klutz like me...you're one of my best friends...'

Rin shook her head in sympathy for her sister. She bent down and put an hand on her shoulder, "Sen...Sen look at me."

Chihiro's head shot up at the eerie coolness and harshness of her older sister's voice. 

"I'll go get him. Go back to the end of the bridge and down into the middle of the flowers near the pigpens. He'll be there." Her gaze softened and she cracked a smile.

Chihiro bowed and thanked her profusely and hugged her. Turning around, she ran off toward the place where her parents had been on her adventure. The place where Haku had first reminded her of her real name. Her breath was slightly labored at the harsh cold. Her lips became a slight tinge of purple as she finally stopped at the maze of flowers.

In the back of her mind she saw her younger self crying uncontrollably as the calm boy rubbed her back and told her to eat.

"Thank you...Haku."

"I'm sorry..."

Chihiro jumped out of her skin, hands raised in the air. She twitched and turned around, lowering her hands, one to her heart. Her throat swelled and her stomach did flip-flops and summersaults that would make a famous gymnastic jealous.

He stood in front of her, looking slightly matured. His hair was still the same length, slightly taller and to her handsome as ever.

She shook her messy mane, trying to not think that. 'He's your friend...' Those cursing tears came again at full force. She sobbed again, clenching her fists at her side to control herself. 

Just then two strong hands clasped her wrists and laid their forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry...I'm a water spirit, I should've kept my promise. But to me nothing comes easily anymore." 

Chihiro gazed into his somber face, etched with sorrow and hate for himself. She cupped his supple cheek and said, "It's not your fault. I still remembered...but I almost thought it was a dream. I almost forgot. Then I never would've come here. I missed you..."

He shyly thumbed a tear off her face and sighed. 

The wind rustled the flowers that were now brilliant bushels of ice and snow. Haku suddenly stepped away from her, hands still on her wrists. Then her started to twirl both of them around, the snowflakes swirling around them like a whirlwind.

Chihiro giggled and grabbed his hands for more support. After awhile they became dizzy and she fell backwards that led to a chain reaction of him toppling onto her. Each heartbeat of both hearts matched for a fleeting moment as he rested his head on the side of her neck. She felt bubbly glee well up inside her. Sitting up, she pushed him up and hung her arms around his neck. 

I gotta get thru this

I gotta get thru this

I gotta make, gotta make it, gotta make it thru

Said I'm gonna get thru this

I'm gonna get thru this

I gotta take, gotta take my mind offa you.

Give me just a second and I'll be all right

Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart

Give me till tomorrow and I'll be okay

Just another day and then I'll hold you tight

When your love is pouring like the rain

I close my eyes and it's gone again

When will I get a chance to say I love you?

I pretend that you're already mine

Now my heart ain't breaking every time

I look into your eyes.

He laid a hand on the small of her back and nuzzled into her hair. They sat like that, enveloping the love and tranquility they shared. It was something that both had wanted for so long. His grip around her tightened protectively, fearing this was a dream like she said and she would disappear like she almost did those 5 years ago. 

"I love you..." she murmured out of thin air and slump over his shoulder.

His bottle green eyes widened a little. What'd she say? He rubbed her back lightly but she only whined. After that, the slight noise of her even breathing. He subdued a chuckle. She had fallen asleep. 'Poor Chihiro...' 

He hoisted her up and cradled her in his arms as he walked through the flowers toward the bathhouse. He smiled the first time in 5 years. She had come for him. Now that was a slight twist in their promise. But he didn't care. They were together. What baffled him though was that she had come all that way for him. He shifted her closer and went down the steps to the boiler room. For now she'd stay with Yamaji. He'd be thrilled to see her. And his little soot balls. 

He wrapped his left arms around her securely as he pushed the door open, then put it back to support legs. The heat rushed up his back and he came into the boiler room. The small black spheres stopped and looked up. They chirped and squeaked at the sight in his arms. Their little sticklike legs carried them across the room and the jumped elatedly to him. 

"Ah, Haku! What's th--" The old man stopped and his mouth went agape. Crawling down from his perch, arms moving him across the room he turned the girl's face toward him his, glasses shining in the furnace heat. "Is that Chihiro? What happened?!"

"She came back...for me and she was so tired that she fell asleep..." He replied tiredly. Then he felt uneasy at the bruises that lined her arms. He never noticed them before. With a nudge he handed her off to the boiler man and said sternly "Take care of her. I'm getting food."

He nodded and placed her on the floor at the base of his perch/bed. One arm stretched out and grabbed a pillow from his bed and placed it under her head. Then another went up into his storage bins and got out a puke-green bundle of straw. He took it and smashed so it was a powder. Then he got a cup of water and sprinkled in into hit. Tilting her chin up, he coxed her mouth slightly open and it dribbled down her mouth. "Ah, that will fix up those bruises." He said proudly and went back to his tending. 

The soot creatures continued marching with the lumps of coal on their back. One stopped and his little hands tugged at her shoelaces. They finally gave way and two other came and slipped it off with him. Three more joined and did the same to her other. Soon her shoes and socks were off and they carried them away into their small holes.

Yamaji grinned toothily and rubbed off is spectacles. 'Like old times...'

****

(Mwheheh! R&R please! Probably a lot of mess-ups in this chapter. Oh well, I wanted it up! Ja minn-san! And remember 'Friends don't let friends do drugs...alone o_0')


	3. My heart,soul and everything between

**Heheh I got another chapter up! YESH CHIHIRO/HAKU 4 EVA! MWHAHAHA! OMG!! Arigatoooooooo minna-san! *huggles all* I will continue! I will make this the best damn fic for SA! BEAT THAT PPL WHO SAY I'M BAD! I HAVE LOVE AND YOU DON'T! YOU JUST HAVE 'Oh that's....good... and realistic...not much fun or depth though...' I HAVE ALL! *hugs all around again*Er...gomen...I didn't really mean that... Heeeeeeeee! Oh and I apologize for Haku's TOTAL OOCness...I just wanted to have some fun in this chapter. His characteristicness will be avenged though! -_0**

Disclaimer: I don' own Spirited away *sobs* The wonderful Studio Ghibli, Miyazaki, and Disney do. *bows* And the song 'Gatta get THRU (HAHAH I MADE IT MY OWN WAY! *sticks tongue out and lowers eyelid* Nah-bah!) this' is by Daniel Beddingfield. Enjoy! 

Chihiro slowly and groggily woke up. Her eyes popped open lazily and she stifled a yawn. As she got up to stretch she found...she couldn't move! Looked down at her waist, her eye flinched. There was an arm around her...Haku!

The young boy was peacefully slumbering, his strong arms clinging to her. He sighed and rolled over on his back bring her on top of him. Then he hugged her to his chest affectionately like a teddy bear. Her long skinny legs straddled over his waist.

"M-meeeeep!" She squealed hoarsely and tired to pry herself from him. 'Ok, I love you too Haku and but this is soooo wrong looking!' With a slight wiggle she wriggled out from under him and sat next his sleeping form. Her cheeks flushed even more as his face made her feel...nice inside. A calm tide of warmth and protection that she had always felt when he helped her. "Haku..."

"Chihiro...?" He mumbled and stirred slightly. With a grunt he turned over and again and this time his hand flopped onto her lap. 'Ooooooooh....' With that she completely wigged out and poked his forehead anxiously. 'Wake up!'

His eyes sprang open and he saw her flustered face. "What's w--" His eyes traveled to her lap where...his hand was. 'BAH!' For the first time Chihiro saw him fall off the elevated step from the base of Kamaji's perch and slam headfirst into the floor. The little dusty balls poked through their holes, irate that their nap was interrupted. Then they erupted in a fit of high pitch giggles.

'I need to embarrass him more often...' She mused. Seeing someone as serious as him totally go nutters was worth getting embarrassed. 'Such thoughts Chihiro!'

Propping his elbow up on the step he covered his slightly bleeding nose and scrambled up to her. His cropped hair was sticking everywhere.

'Was his nose bleeding from the fall or...'

"BWHAHAHAHA!!"

"Meeeeeeeeeeeee!" The young lass cried out, startled buy Kamaji's sudden outburst of laughter. He leered at them impishly, mustache curling evilly. 'Do they want me to become a spirit or something!?'

"S-sorry Chihiro..." the young spirit apologized, garbling his words. For a moment she saw his hard-faced demure melt into sadness and embarrassment. He brushed down his clothes and started out of the room. 

Chihiro ran up to him, almost slipping on the wood. "Where are you going Haku?"

He whipped around and glared, "Yu-baba will want an explanation." Then he skimmed a finger on her cheek. "It's ok. I'll be back. And get some clothes from that friend Rin of yours. Yours are dirty. Might take awhile to clean." With that he continued out the door with a noising creek of the rusty, resistant hinges.

Chihiro stood stiffly and didn't even budge from her spot. She had forgotten about the mean witch. But then her heart melted and the memory of Granny...or also known as Zeniba, Yu-baba's twin sister. They were almost like Yin and Yang, loving and greedy.

"Yes, yes you silly dolt I'll take care of it." An old woman growled at the skull that was on her desk. She had an oversized head and hooked ugly nose. Wrinkles never ceased to crease even more folds of her skin as she tapped the skull with overly jeweled finger. With an irritated sigh she rubbed her temple. "Damn spirits. Ever sense SHE came they've been so troublesome."

"Yu-baba" an icy, calm voice came from her door.

"Haku..." she scoffed and held up her blue skirts. "What do you want? Ask me to let you go easily again? Do you WANT me to add a year to your work and another year away from your precious" she said it agitatedly and bit her tongue. "Chihiro...Sen...Whatever that girl's name was."

He narrowed his jade irises threateningly and spoke harshly. "Don't temp me to thrash you throat woman. I am no longer yours. I wanted to tell you that...Chihiro is back." His façade shown, not faltering once. 

Yu-baba sneered, gnarled nostrils flaring. "That's why that evil spirit entered our lovely bathhouse! That brat is back."

"What evil spirit?"

"One spirit is here. She's is called the Purity Spirit. She was the kindest spirit with the purist of heart. But then she got jealous and wanted more. She took the kindest and cleanly of human hearts and souls. She knows your girlfriend is here."

Haku froze. His tightlipped face went ashen and he bowed before walking stiffly out of the witch's office.

"Poor child..."

Haku stomped down the stairs as rapidly and swiftly as he could. Some workers were knocked over in his outraged run and toppled down the stairway. 

Rin walked up them; Chihiro's soiled cloths in her hands. She looked up and was thrown down onto the staircase with a gust of rage. She strained to look over her shoulder at what knocked her down. "Haku-sama...?" 'Was he crying?'

"See! You just weave like th--"

BAM!

The dragon-boy sat in the frame of the metal doorway of the boiler man's place. His green eyes ignited with enraged fury. The door was almost embedded in the wall from impact.

Chihiro hid something behind her back as the little soot balls scampered into their homes. 

His orbs bore into her, "Get out..." He noticed she was wearing the bathhouse's working clothes again.

She blinked at his subtle request. "Huh?"

He ran up to her and shoved his face in hers, "GET OUT! Get out before I kill you myself!"

'Rin...are there two Hakus?' She remembered asking Rin that simple question. She was wondering if it was true right now.

His hair flared up and body started to shimmer. With a blinding light there was his dragon form.

Chihiro uncovered her face and she felt her knees buckle. 'He was serious!' She scrambled up and shoved on her shoes that they had already set out for her. Kicking in her heel, Chihiro made a mad dash toward the door and out it. In her clad clothing and bare legs, she felt the bitter cold gnaw at her. She collapsed to the ground and balled up her fists tightly to her legs. A warmth spread inside her. Sniffing, she peered over her shoulder and saw someone descending the old wooden stairs. 

She breathed in sharply. It was beautiful. A spirit with gossamer wings and crystal-white kimono that shimmered in the dieing winter sun's rays. Her slit eyes were of diamonds and as she spoke, Chihiro thought she heard the heavens, "Chile'...You are Chihiro are you not?"

Chihiro's bottom lip trembled with uncertainty. 'She knew my real name.' "Yes...how'd you know mam?"

Haku sat on his hunches, back in his human form. 'It's not her fault...She'll be able to come back. You're not going to let something as pompous as this stop you Kohaku River!'

"Boy! What have you done?!" Kamaji had watched it all from a distance, his patience thinning with the boy. But then he had threatened to kill her. Way to far.

Haku composed himself and said sadly, "There is a Purity Spirit here that wants her heart." He looked away. "I..."

Kamaji sighed exasperatedly, "No need Haku-sama...You only did it 'cause you love her right?"

Haku nodded numbly and gave his grandfather figure a lopsided smile, "Call me Haku."

MEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!

Both turned toward the door, perplexed looks on their faces. "Chihiro..."

She clawed at her throat as the angelic spirit crushed her neck. Her face went purple from lack of oxygen and she kicked as much as she could. But she only went through her. With the last of her breath she screamed out, praying Haku was still there. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, mouth raw.

The spirit put a clawed finger to her Adam's apple and smirked ruefully. "You have such a pure heart. But only one person can have it. I'm so sorry little girl, you're so pretty and your boyfriend loves you so much!" Her voice was silky, like satin. It seduced even the cleanest people into her vice grip. Her finger trailed down to Chihiro's left breast and she dug her nails into her flesh.

With a muffled screech Chihiro felt the searing pain shoot through her body. It felt overwhelmingly agonizing. She thrashed her body around again in a desperate attempt to get away. And with that thought she slowly slipped out of her hands and plopped to the ground.

The Purity Spirit screamed furiously and cupped her hand over her eye. After awhile she uncovered it and in its place was a huge scar.

"Purity..."

"Kohaku..."

"Kamaji, Chihiro. Oh look, we know each other now go jump in a sea of lost souls!" 

Chihiro clamored to her feet and saw Haku and Kamaji at her side. Haku's arm was lifted up as if he had shot something out of his hand.

In a blink of an eye Haku transformed, flew underneath Chihiro's unsuspecting legs and soared into the air. His sea foam-green mane tangled with Chihiro's limbs as she tried desperately to cling on for life. He flew higher until he found the room that Rin shared with the other girls and lowered his graceful, lengthy neckline onto the balcony. With that, he nuzzled her chest with his muzzle and flew down.

Chihiro put a hand over her heart in wonder as she slipped down onto the floor. "Whoa..."

****

(AHAHAH....*stared at evilly* WHAT!? I said i wanted something funnah and I WILL avenge his OOCness....meep...*cowers*)


	4. Unbreakable silence and decision

Disclaimer: I don' own Spirited away *sobs* The wonderful Studio Ghibli, Miyazaki, and Disney do. *bows* And the song 'Gatta get THRU (HAHAH I MADE IT MY OWN WAY! *sticks tongue out and lowers eyelid* Nah-bah!) this' is by Daniel Beddingfield. Enjoy! 

Hey! For this whole chapter listen to 'Spaeth-Sands of Time'. It is recommended If you have Kazaa...

****

"They say she steals hearts..."

"Is there another human here...?"

Rin slowly emerged into her small, shared room with the other 'yunas'. (A/N: 'yuna' means bath house worker/cleaner...roughly...) She lit the lamp and blew out the match with a shake. "What's going on?"

The chatter hushed immediately and one bundled up in her blanket with an indignant huff. "Rumor has there's another human here. And that there's a Purity Spirit roaming about" she indicated with a wave of her hand. They erupted in another bustle of agreements and confused questions.

Rin put a hand on her hip. "QUIET! Geez!"

A soft thud could be heard from outside. Rin looked at the sliding door inquisitively, a silhouette against the thin white walls. She gulped tautly, her finger lingering on the door handle.

The girls bundled up close and held in their breath sharply.

"SEN!?" Rin cried in astonishment and knelt to her level, resting her hands on her shoulder.

Chihiro merely rocked back and forth on her bottom, mumbling incoherent words to herself. A blank stare crossed her features and she never stopped clutching her heart.

Rin shook her lightly and asked, "Sen what happened? Are you ok?"

Chihiro recurred from her trance and screeched out in alarm. Then she saw Rin before her with that bothered expression. "Rin...? Oh Rin!" She balled and nestled into her long raven hair. 

"Shhh...." the older girl crooned and rubbed her back in soothing motions. 

Chihiro sniffed, wiping a stray strand of hair away, "I-it was horrible. This angel...or something came down the steps....kill...tired to k-kill me..."

Rin's eyes widened. The 'yunas' all looked horrified and scrambled over to the door, slamming it shut. Shrieks and bickering flooded from the small room and Rin rolled her eyes. 'My god...' The wind picked up, snow still lightly gliding down from the gray filament. Dark clouds loomed over them and a coarse howl came to their senses. 

"Haku!" Chihiro fumbled up, catching her pant leg on a loose floorboard and it ripped to her calf. She paid no heed to it and leaned over the railing, eyes frantically skimming the ground below. Cold crept up her exposed leg and goose bumps covered her arm but that did not stop her search. Then something flew up past her and dropped to the floor.

The dragon-boy lay still and unmoving except for the continuous blood flow trickling from his muzzle. Blood matted his mane and his slit eyes drooped. Misty ragged, breath cut through the stillness and Chihiro clung to his velvety neck. He transformed again, scales shimmering and then dissipating into magic. His orbs were a lifeless dull-green. His mouth opened put nothing followed and she strained to hear.

".....Run..." He barely mouthed to her, slightly shoving her away.

Her eyes watered, taking one pace back. Her wrist hit the railing and her heart jolted. Then something came to her. 'Jump...end it...' she felt the bitter wood under her palms and battled the options in her mind relentlessly. 'He wouldn't want that!' 'But you can't leave for awhile...' 'But...' Her misty eyes glistened as she bit her trembling lip. "Haku..."

It took him all of his strength to look at her. His eyes were filled with distress and he seemed to beg for forgiveness. Forgiveness that he didn't need. What was there to forgive? It was all her fault...it was every time wasn't it...She laughed in mock disgust of herself and tittered onto the railing. She gripped the edge and balanced her weight. 

Both Rin and Haku went slack jaw, silence bestowing them. The wind pushed her back somewhat, almost beckoning for her to do it. 'End the sorrow here. If you can't have him now, then not at all. You waited so long. He doesn't need you, it's all you--'

"NOOOOOOO!!" Two voices pleaded in unison as she leaped off with a push of her legs. Air rushed past her baggy pants and sleeves, billowing the cloth and lashing it against her. Wind picked up in violent torrents and she plunged faster, the icy ground welcoming her to his deathly grave. She stared n awe at it's beauty and longed to touch it. She braced herself for impact just as something swept her into their arms. Chihiro looked up and saw Haku, in human form. She was in utter shock at his calmness, impermeable on gaze her. She had expected death or a good yell. She only did it so maybe, if it ended, she would be a spirit like him.

He set her down on the balcony and Rin wordlessly hugged her firmly. Then Haku did also, except clung almost possessively to her. She let the tears run down her ivory face in rivulets, body aching with misery. Her abdomen tightened, wrenching her sick.

Haku let out a shuddery breath and peered into her eyes, green into earthy brown, mixing into a passionate affection. He pulled a strand back to the nap of her neck and let his finger trace circles there. 

She shivered at his touch and almost collapsed in his arms and she placed her hands on his back.

He lifted up her chin to meet him face to face. "I-" 

"How sweet..."

All three averted their attention to the voice and saw the deadly angel spirit with a malice smirk across her frosty lips. 

Haku's arms tightened around her slim waist and he emitted a deep, throaty growl in determination.

The 'yuna' girls curiously slid the door open and peeked around the corner. Their dark eyes dilated and they quickly shut it again. More workers tip-toed to them but, quit a distance mind you. Annoyed bickering of unhappy costumers resounded throughout the enormous bathhouse.

It felt like a showdown as they all stared each other down. In a blink of an eye the Purity Spirit shot an energy blast through Rin's room door. The edges singed and a few baffled girls appeared in the new hole. Then the source of it caught their eyes and they smiled sheepishly waving their fans at her and one stuck her fan in the hole so it patched it up.

Haku gazed into her eyes skeptically, searching for her decision. He had so wanted to tell her how he felt but that could wait. Or could it? His mind swarmed with so many things. But in the end he decided it was he choice. 'Good luck...'

Chihiro stepped up to her enemy and said defiantly, setting her foot down. She shoved down an uneasy feeling and spat, "Come get me..."

Cynical cackling was her answer and then malevolence darkness.

****

Damn her! I was ganna make them kiss too..0 Sorry it was so short! I just wanted a cliffhanger sooo badly! The next chap is already underway minna-san! Ja and R&R!


	5. Darkness

BAH! *dies* *blah.....speeeeeew* I've had the stomach flu this weekend I'm still semi-suck now with TONS of homework...I decided to split this into two parts. Oi...need salty crackers and Steve Cook doll...*stares* Don' ask...*speeeew*

Disclaimer: I don' own Spirited away *sobs* The wonderful Studio Ghibli, Miyazaki, and Disney do. *bows* And the song 'Gatta get THRU (HAHAH I MADE IT MY OWN WAY! *sticks tongue out and lowers eyelid* Nah-bah!) this' is by Daniel Beddingfield. Enjoy! 

Why'd I jump off anyway? Because if I was a spirit I'd be with him no matter what....How did Haku heal so fast...He looked so torn....Your love and his love for you kept him going. But....my biggest question is. Why for? Why did Haku get so angry...he was fine a minute ago. But before he almost killed me! Was it his way of protecting me? Maybe he cares that much. Who is this stupid spirit! AND WHAT DOES SHE WANT WITH ME!?

Darkness....haunting abyss that seemed to stretch out forever was my only destiny. Heart pumping crazily, all hair loose from their hold, bouncing around as I ran faster and harder. The cage of gloom kept on engulfing me as I ran further and further. You're suppose to look for the light right? No light here. It seemed as though I was even conscious. I couldn't feel a thing except the beat of my heart. The wound that she had barely grazed on my chest was raw. But it wasn't bad. Just enough for me to pace myself. Heading spinning and reveling in newfound strength I never gave up my search. For Haku...for everyone. 

"Chihiro..."

Everyone? Rin, Kamaji...Haku? Another voice...ZENIBA!? Granny where are you! Giving in to my dreamlike fatigue a collapsed in a fit of hysterics. They had to be here. They wouldn't leave me like this! 

I cried and curled up, tucking my knees to me stomach. Russet hair covered my face in a veil of fear. Of uncertainty. Then....of determination. I crawled up stiffly and set out to running again.

"Chihiro...Chihiro come back...."

Just run! Let those skinny legs carry wildly like a new born deer. No matter how much it aches and pains just keep going!

The darkness wrapped around me like a shroud blanket of ice and attacked at my skin like needles. Relentless and stubborn as a always was I still went toward nothing, even thought my heart guided, telling me that home was there. Chills burrowed away at me and my name echoed in the resist of cold. Reverberating of unseen walls, getting louder and louder. Profound determination boiling in my blood. Bless my father for his persistence and my mother for her calm reasoning. I'm coming!

"What happened!?"

"I don't know...she just disappeared..."

Haku looked ballistic, on the verge of lunacy. They both were gone. He tried to subside himself, to restrain the beating of his heart. He winced at the grief in his chest, clutching for fear his entire being would fall apart. 'I almost said it. I was so close...God's help me.' He beseeched contritely at the firmament, a feeling sinking with in him. 'I love you Chihiro....be strong...be the girl; no woman; I know you are...'

"Haku..."

"What?" he hissed rather tetchily, more then he wanted to.

Rin glared and jabbed a digit at him, "Boy, I'm older then you so don't gimme lip! I just want you to get your ass out there and give her help!" Her eyes softened at him and she lowered her arm, hugging herself. "I don't know what I'd do with out her. Only family I ever had..."

Haku sighed, brushing away his bangs. He gazed out seaward, a glimmer of faith in his eyes. A small leer tugged at his lips; rare, small smile. 

With a witty giggle Rin elbowed him in the ribs, "You better at least kiss her next time or she might get captured by a band ninja kitsunes next time. I swear she gets in so much trouble so you won't get hurt."

Haku narrowed his an eye and squinted the other, "I dare you to say that again..."

"Kiss her..."

"Deal."

Rin looked startled. 'She's changed him....for the better.'

"Hmm....That brat set me back. I don't have enough 'chi'(A/N: Spirit energy o.o;) to try and take her heart again. I'll have to wait..." The Purity spirit cracked her neck, daintily gliding over to the lesser girl. She was floating off the ground 7 inches, decked in a simple dress. Her hair was sweeping ground. The life-force cocked her head to one side. "You are much more then you look Chihiro..."

"Chihiro..."

"Wha?" she mumbled unenthusiastically, hands on her knees and head hung. She had been running for so long. 

__

Everything was so complex, everything a test. How long have I been drifting? Am I drowning, Am I drowning, is this another dream? Am I drowning...Am I fading away? No Chihiro...

"Who are you?" she asked shakily. Her voice was a little harsh she and bit her tongue.

__

I am the spirit of your heart. Call me Ai...

"Ai? Love..." Chihiro glimpsed around, backing up and fell on her butt.

Chihiro. You are the soul keeper of something that the Purity Spirit did not have and you have more then any human on earth. Love. Love from others here and love for others. Experience in trust and greed, you overtook them all with flying colors! Use that love and fight her...no, win her love and you'll be ok. 

A breathtaking animal emerged from the shadows, muzzle first then glistening scarlet fur. It was a dragon....a fiery red dragon with benevolent eyes and graceful bodice. It's tail flicked around, dazzling scales mesmerizing her. The dragon's padded paws leisurely strode to her and Chihiro wasn't afraid. In fact, she itched to touch it...and with a shaky hand she grazed the bridge of it's nose.

Ai's nostril flared slightly and nudged her hand, gently licking it with its textured tongue. 

__

You are destined for Kohaku river...do not pass up destiny...

Shocking Revelation shone on Chihiro's face which turned into a broad, toothy grin. "Oh Ai!" She encircled her arms around it's neck and sang merrily, "I gatta make it throuuuuugh!"

The dragon bellowed with quiet laughter. A flicker of hope in it's rubies, the dragon vanished, leaving only Chihiro, bursting with energy. She mustered up all her courage and yelled out daringly, "Take me back! I believe and love you all!" 

****

It sucked,it sucked big Tofu....uh-oh...*runs to the b-room*

Sora: That's not a good thing...

Riku: *green-faced* No it isn't...runs to a bush*

Sora: @_@; Oh man...*looks queasy*

****


	6. Blinding light and loving memories

****

HAHAHAH! TRY TO KEEP ME DOWN CHRISTMAS I DARE YOU! *big cheesy anime pose w/ music* GO ME GO MEEEEE~! Heeee, I'm back people! and now the second to last chapter of Dream a little love...and it's a loooooong chapter for mah adoring fans! I'D LIKE TO GLOMP YOU ALL! *tries to glomp all people and gets lost* *faint voice* Enjoooy and Meri Kurisumasu Shoshite Akemashite Omeditoooooo! (Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!)

Chihiro woke with a start, shooting up and glancing around her furtively. There was an aloft feeling around her. An almost demonic aura. A cold finger ran up her spine and tendrils of chocolate lay across her small shoulders and lithe neck. She realized her hair was loose from their confines and she was wearing a dress. Silvery sparkles were strewn across, in an intricate pattern and a soft light dappled down from a seemingly endless column in the cloudy ceiling. And the strangest thing was...she was suspended in air. Her eyes shot out and she muffled her own scream, feeling around deftly for any table or bed and found nothing. "Where am I?" She asked aloud unconsciously, earning a vehemence snicker and two rubies blinking at her through slits. They were enticing; pools of blood drenching her body and Chihiro immediately covered her heart, feeling a tug.

"Chihiro...love, you're awake." It crooned almost hypnotically and watery, faultless wings shadowed her face, veiling it. 

One barely brushed Chihiro's face and she gasped. A surge of power surged her small frame and she clenched her eyes shut. 'Haku...'

Purity heard her thoughts, slicing through her mind and hissed, "DON'T SAY OR THINK THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE!" Her face came inches away from the petrified girl who yelped and slashed out at the spirit. Instead of going through her like foggy mist a scratch marked her flawless complexion and Purity stood awestruck, orbs wide with befuddlement. 

"YOU WHELP!" She boomed angrily, shaking the room. An iridescent power circulated through her body and her shoulder raised in an attacking position. 

Chihiro felt cornered outnumbered one godly spirit to a humble human. So many things jogged her mind and tears stung the corners of her eyes. Thinking of everything at one hundred mph she leaped up on her feet. After wobbling a bit of unsteadiness she took a step toward her offender, tittering a moment with a slight pain and marched on.

Purity stood confused but nevertheless, had her claws retracted out and let out a growl, low in her chest like a preparing tiger.

The small, human girl stepped forward, dress trailing with a soft swoosh, tension thickening between them. And with one quick movement she encircled her arms around the evil spirit's slender waist and buried her head in her collarbone. "It's ok...everything's ok now..." Chihiro whispered reassuringly into the velvety robe and wept. She didn't know why such words would ever help but they came.

Purity felt the radiance of Chihiro's faultless heart, shadow less and beautiful. It filled hers and a single tear slid down her cheek, connecting to the ground with a heavenly ring of redemption. Then a wicked smirk graced her lips once again as Chihiro slid to the ground, feeling weak and feeble. "Stupid girl. You just waltz into my trap and now I have your heart." She leered triumphantly, holding a ball of red light that swirled from her palm.

Chihiro let out a scream of protest but her mouth fell silent to her plea and died away on the wind like sand. Her chest felt hallow and empty and as she fell back wards, arms flaying outward, but a small piece still claimed its place and she hung onto it. The floor opened up as if to swallow her and she came down in an almost summersault swan dive. Purity's face still hovered above her and the grotesque creature waved in mock pity before gliding away. Before the whole darkness swallowed her she heard, "I'll get your heart yet Haku...now that I have your love's to trap you."

'Haku...'

Chihiro...

'Ai?'

Yes...I am the only remnant of your heart. I knew this would happen. She cannot steal all your love though so I remain. I will help you...but you'll have to try to yourself...do not let into the darkness, no matter how tempting, just like before! (A/N: This sounds so like a Kingdom Hearts rip-off .; I am soo screwed...) But it will be you and you only in body and soul, so everything is real but some things are not. He will be with you soon...

'Yes...Ai...'

And as she once again fell into darkness Purity sent out a strike against her enemy.

"Haku...Haku what are you doing by the girl's rooms." A semi-tall woman inquired, stifling a yawn. Her hair hung lazily in mess on her head.

The sound of whistling whipped at Haku's hair and face lightly and he could almost hear Chihiro as she sang. Or as she laughed or cried...He leaned against the wind, relishing in the memories before he answered, "I just feel like she's always right here where I stand."

Rin shook her head and sat down with an unmannered thump, legs swaying lazily through the balcony bars. "I feel her here too...we'd always talk here." She scrunched her nose up and smiled sheepishly. "She'd never stop talking about you. Oh how I got sick of it sometimes! But then...I thought it was perfect. She was the only one who could really see into people's hearts."

Haku gazed at the stars, strewn across in a blanket of night. The moon shimmered and wavered in the night filament and its softness caressed the two. Forecast clouds hung low, snow dusting the ground. It had stopped some time ago but he could still feel the cold bite and gnaw at his skin. 

'You shouldn't be here.' A younger version of him snapped and pushed her away forcefully. 'Hurry and go, I'll distract them.' In all his puzzlement his thoughts drifted as he blew the sakuras toward the building, hoping their scent would mix with Chihiro's and they wouldn't notice. (A/N: That's what I thought they were for...Ohoho o_0;)

Chihiro looked like a frightened dear in headlights, debating her actions. Then she ran down the road, skidding around as dust flew in her eyes. They were teary but she shook it away and ran faster as the spirits appeared as if by magic. Their blank stares and gas-like form sent her scrambling faster. The lights strewn across popped on and she stopped by her parents and huffed. 'Come on we gatta go!' But everything came crashing down as in front of her there were hideous pigs, slobbering up their meal and devouring everything insight. 

Haku and seen it and he felt a pang of guilt in is chest. He didn't mean for it to happen...

Chihiro screamed bloody murder and ran down further. He chased after her quietly and swiftly behind until he came to her huddled by a, wall balling and chocking. She looked so helpless, curled up in a fetus position with her hands balled, a little translucent.

That is when he knew he loved her. She hadn't left, even thought she was crying. He knew there was a sliver of courage in that girl. The girl who he had thought was weak at first, like all other humans. Her smell to him was sweet...before he gave her the food. And she excepted him, a thief, a stranger...a boy that no one loved. Who was lost and didn't have a home.

One night he was soaring on the wind in dragon form. It's current rocked him gently and only nights like this made him feel free and away from Yubaba's clutches. His scales danced as the moon played them a sweet song, his eyes closed. But then he remembered...he had told Sen he'd be there. 'Sen? But, it's Chihiro...How can I only remember her real name. And not my own?' Thunder crackled across the sky, leaving a vein of neon yellow. He flew faster as rain poured down in torrents. Then he saw her on the bridge...singing sweetly with a Chinese umbrella opened up for protection. Her voice was stunning...

I'm standing on a bridge   
I'm waiting in the dark   
I thought that you'd be here by now   
There's nothing but the rain   
No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but there's no sound 

The dragon boy landed silently, rain soaking his clothes but he didn't care. It was mind bogglingly lovely. With the beat of her voice he stepped over, making no sound. His curious intentions were rewarded by more music.

Isn't anyone trying to find me?   
Won't someone please take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I'm, I'm with you 

He was taken aback by 'damn' but he didn't care as the rest melodiously swept through him as if it was meant for both of them. He laid his head back to listen, slowly closing his eyes.

I'm looking for a place   
searching for a face   
Is there anybody here I know   
'cause nothings going right   
and everything's a mess   
and no one likes to be alone   
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?   
Won't someone please take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I'm, I'm with you   


Oh why is everything so confusing   
maybe I'm just out of my mind   
yea yea yea yea yea yea yea yea yeeeeaaaa  
  
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I'm, I'm with you   
  
Take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you

I'm with you  


Take me by the hand 

Slipping his palm into hers as softly as he could, Haku gripped it lightly. Hers were so silky compared to his calloused ones.

Chihiro jumped but then stared at him wondrously and continued.  


Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you... 

And under the umbrella they sat in an amorous hush with their foreheads touching and the soft pitter of lush droplets sang their names. The rain rippled the water underneath the red bridge and everything was right.

"I'll find her Rin...I made a promise to see her again and it's not ganna be destroyed by that bitch...Besides, gods and spirits don't break promises."

  


  
  


****


End file.
